kamen rider gemini the movie
by NickSter891
Summary: been working on this for a while wasn't able to get it out cause i'm also working on some other things what else will we see of the mysterious kamen rider phantom ah who am i kidding i'm totally giving him his own series


kamen rider champion movie event: KAMEN RIDER GEMINI

((warning this is an alternate reality version of a movie that in and of itself is an alternate reality story this is about to get nuts all rights reserved please enjoy the movie))

(our story opens with nick and kouta walking down the street when they run into the young laplis and teach him soccer ((i don't know anything about soccer off hand so we're going with this)) oh and for no apparent reason )

Nick: what the (the starfruit energy lockseed glows and though the world changes and he appears in a soccer stadium he knows something's not right) the heck (gets hit with a soccer ball) ow

Kouta: pay attention nick we're in a game here

Nick: kouta why are we in a soccer stadium weren't we just helping laplis?

Kouta: (shrugs) who's laplis?

Nick no one i guess (thinks) what's going on here who was that kid an overlord no this is nothing like the ones we've run into

(after the game)

Kouta: that kid we taught soccer to? yeah i remember him but that wasn't anything unusual

Nick: that's not exactly what i meant by unusual i think some how he changed the world also since when do we play soccer weren't we just saving the world from an invasion by the invess with our lockseeds

Kouta: (holds up the kiwami lockseed and it sparks partially restoring his memory of the world before) okay yeah i believe you something strange is going on

Yuya: (aka the former leader of team gaim who's supposed to be dead slow claps) very clever i clearly misunderstood just how strong your kiwami and starfruit lockseeds are

Kouta: yuya? aren't you dead?

Nick: that's not yuya

Yuya: you're right (changes into an older gentleman)

older gentleman: you may call me kougane (attacks them with helheim vines before going to deal with the other riders)

Nick: we gotta warn the others

(they split up to warn the other riders and ryuuji cause he some how has a working driver in this universe but i got a plan for ryuuji so we'll get back to him a little later)

Nick: (finds yuusha just in time to see kougane take him down leaving and i still don't know how this works but it's canon only the apple energy lockseed behind) OH THAT'S IT (picks up the apple energy lockseed before kougane can) mess with my world sure why not but when you go after my brother (takes the genesis core unit out of his genesis driver) that's when you push it too far (puts the sengoku driver on)

Kougane: (now transformed as you know what we'll just call him kamen rider mars i was never sure on his japanese name) BRING IT

Nick: (replaces his faceplate with the apple energy loaded core and puts his driver with the lime lockseed on it) oh it's on

Yuusha: (appears in a ghostly form and the brothers nod doing the same henshin pose)

Both: HENSHIN

Driver: (as the brothers merge) GAO SOIYA MIX JIMBA APPLE ENERGY ARMS HEROIC LEGENDARY BROTHERS

Yuusha: (slowly comes around) w what happened

Nick: i don't know how but we just became one rider

Yuusha: then we need a new name

Nick: (nods and points to kogane as kouta mitsuzane ryuuji and kaito run up) you're going down so says

Both brothers together: KAMEN RIDER GEMINI

Kouta: and he's not alone

Mitsuzane: never alone

Ryuuji: as long as one of us is still around this world will always have a rider to protect it

Laplis: (gives ryuuji a genesis driver with his powers and a matsubokuri energy lockseed)

Kaito: lets do this

Jill: (runs up with yuko takatora and a sengoku driver for laplis)

Kougane: oh it's on (puts his own on)

All the remaining riders assembled riders: HENSHIN

All the drivers in no particular order: SOIYA KIWAMI ARMS DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN SODA LEMON ENERGY FIGHT POWER FIGHT POWER FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT SODA MELON ENERGY ARMS HEEEEEEEEE GRAPE ARMS DRAGON FIRE BIG BANG HAHA LIQUID MATSUBOKURI ENERGY ARMS SODA APRICOT ENERGY ARMS SODA PEACH ENERGY ARMS (guitar riff) GOLDEN ARMS GOLDEN IMPERSONATOR OF DESTRUCTION (baroque choir with harp music)

Laplis: kougane you took everything from me my family my home (grabs a lockseed nearby transforming it into a silver apple) I SWEAR I WILL SEE YOU DEFEATED

Laplis' driver: SOIYA SILVER ARMS PROTECTOR OF THE FOREST

Kougane: (snaps his fingers summoning a group of invess) GET THEM

Nick: ready GO!

(the riders all charge fighting the invess)

Kougane: what didn't want to fight my minions

Nick: nah this is personal

Both nick and yuusha: (hold out nick's right hand) SONIC BROAD SWORD (it appears and they draw the musou sabre countering kougane's own sword bringer)

Ryan: (comes in shooting his gan gun sabre) this a private party or can any rider join

Ghost driver: EYES OPEN PHANTOM SPOOKY GHOST HAUNT YOUR ENEMIES

Ryan: (joins the fight with kougane as his parka ghost drops) time to try out something new (activates an eyecon that then reads m i haven't decided what color yet)

Ghost driver: KAIGAN marconi RADIO SOUNDS DID HE INVENT IT ((this form will be more explained in a story that's still to come))

Ryan: (forms a recolored arrow mode and they push kougane to the brink)

Kougane: (takes his war horse form)

Nick: ALL TOGETHER NOW GUYS

(they all combine their finishers destroying kougane or have they dun dun duh oh who am i kidding we all know he's coming back and the world is restored back to normal but ryuuji gets to keep his new driver)

Laplis: thank you all (fades to nothingness leaving behind only the silver apple lockseed and his bracelet)

Nick: he's finally at peace

(they all nod as the movie ends)


End file.
